epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Avatar XIII/DCRB 28: Raven vs Edgar Allan Poe
Fucked up the uploading again. I gotta watch out for these blank blog posts. Also, pretty sure I may have downloaded a virus while trying to get this mp3 off of youtube. You guys don't realize the sacrifices I go through to entertain you all ;-; Enjoy! PS, sorry for leaving you out of this one TK Beat Battle VS GO! Battle starts at 0:16 'Edgar Allan Poe:' By the raven, the sun is felled. Fear the tone of the iron bells What a world of terror their melancholy melodies foretell The spells of your chant don’t bode well for keeping everyone safe from hell The omen shall quell those who dwell within the realms of your clientele I practice tragic iambic. Your prose pose no potential blows to Poe In all my hardships near and fro, Death is the closest friend I have come to know In the despondent shadows of the night, all shall shiver with afright When the true existence of your purpose will shun the darkness and come to light 'Raven:' I thought you were supposed to be scary. You’re barely any threat to me If you can’t support yourself off your writing, then how good can it really be? The spells I chant protect the Earth from facing the wrath that ravaged Azarath So go ahead and make me angry. Dr. Light knows the dread of that path Turns out your tenacious tell-tale heart doesn’t have anything smart to say You bored your three wives to death. Too bad your cousin couldn’t get away I’m sorry you got off to a rough start, but for the love of God, act your age My mom’s dead and my dad’s a demon. You don’t see me crying to a page 'Edgar Allan Poe:' A horrific end they had faced, tis true. Is there anything a man can do instead? When his sources of love and inspiration become the Spirits of the Dead? It pales my frail heart to see them part. Real flesh will have that effect You wouldn’t know this concept. Your first love did manifest from a text 'Raven:' I don’t see what you’re trying to prove. I burned Malchior into ashes You’re the one passing off the passing of dashing women as your passion I’d watch your step if I were you. There’s a thin line to necrophilia And if you go there, it won’t just be your addictions that’ll be killing ya 'Edgar Allan Poe:' You’re losing this battle like you continue to lose your grip on reality You can burn pages for ages sure, but you can’t burn your beastiality Despite being two birds of a feather, even Robin can’t spurn your darkest thoughts And no source of hope is great enough to cease the damage your fears will wrought A desire to be a hero, yet born a villain. A need for friends, yet you stay imprisoned The skies will burn, and flesh will become stone. Just as He envisioned A swarm of moths will spawn of Rachel Roth until essence of life apprehend As your story begun with destruction, unhappily it too shall face The End 'Raven:' You’re one to talk about being needy. At least my friends are still around Maybe I was lost at a certain time, but on my birthday my hope was found I see edgy, self-harming writers on tumblr like you every day Congrats on inspiring the newest generation of balding head cosplay Seems fitting that a stolen football team is the only time you’re mentioned But unlike them, you’re not interesting enough to intercept our attention Your stories are all short and dull. Pitiful work right down to the core Go live out your sad and lonely existence, and quoth me, nevermore Who Won? ---- Hints Category:Blog posts